Gabrielle Revvan
'''"Hurry and scurry beneath my heel, little King, or I'll stretch this ending out" '- Gabrielle Revvan taunts King Kirk XII in the Necrotic Canyon.'' At a Glance Known also as "Evil's Concubine" or simply as "The Bitch", Gabrielle Revvan was commonly regarded as the'' worst ''human to have ever lived. Founder of the Cult of Vecna and instigator of the Necrotic War, her place in history is one that has been tarnished by death and insanity. History Details of Revvan's life are few but it is believed that sometime during her transition into adulthood that Gabrielle met the Arcanist Talmon Bott of Neverwinter. Through their friendship, the pair celebrated a great ambition for mastering magic and waxed philosophically about the arcane arts. Believing there to be more to learn than one lifetime allowed, the pair took refuge in the Topple-Down Mountains where they began the formation of a cabal of individuals wishing to conquer Death. This partnership would later become the Cult of Vecna. It was during this formation that Revvan recruited Feryl Rimple and in he weeks prior to the outbreak of the Necrotic War coerced Puffin Tan into joining the Cult. To this date, no additional information has been found regarding Gabrielle's early life or family and it is assumed that many historians sought to scour her from the records following the Necrotic War. Eventual Defeat After the long and destructive Necrotic War, the united soldiers of Kirkdom and Pallanaise marched on the Cult's doorstep in the Battle of the Necrotic Canyon. As free-willed soldiers burst into her sanctum, Gabrielle unleashed a flurry of necrotic magic, ripping skin from bone and dissolving soldiers in their armor. Gabrielle held out against the onslaught but was eventually overpowered as the psionic juggernaut King Kirk XII barged through the walls of the cave with Lu Sadran of the Fate Dancers. Summoning her necrotic powers, Gabrielle was able to overpower Lu but was dispatched by King Kirk XII who grabbed her by the neck. Choking beneath the King's grasp, Gabrielle began to snicker and snort. Muttering quietly to the Psion King, Gabrielle let out a hushed gurgle with dead eyes. Shaking the life from her, King Kirk XII pressed his thumbs Gabrielle's throat as she looked up at him and whispered: "You wouldn't kill a woman with child, would you? Would you like to meet the father? He'll be along shortly." Without another breath King Kirk XII snapped Gabrielle's neck and ended the Necrotic War. Age of Adventure (A Darker Omen) Travelling back in time, a group of adventurers led by the bard Bellaire sought to correct the corruption of the world's timeline brought about by a sympathizer of the Cult of Vecna who had sent back a history book to aid Gabrielle and her forces. With an arcane-enchanted tome full of detailed notes on the Necrotic War's skirmishes and chronology, Gabrielle left Neverwinter and retreated to her sanctum where she accelerated her mad plans. Leaving a trap in Neverwinter which resulted in the destruction of the Elves of Al'Vannadir, Gabrielle baited heroes with the knowledge of future events. Mune and Loom, Harpy Champions of The Raven Queen, appeared as predicted by her history tome and were quickly dispatched by Revvan who strung them across the entrance to her sanctum. As the war reached its climax, Revvan was once again confronted by The Fate Dancers and the soldiers of Kirkdom. History diverged, however, when the intrepid adventurers brought along Dom Boarbatter and his Dwarven forces to help turn the tide of the war. Confronting Revvan in her sanctum, the adventurers were aghast to find that through Revvan's mirror a skeletal fetus could be spotted within the reflection of her own skeleton and womb. Having accelerated her Incarnation Ceremony for Vecna, Revvan also opened a portal to The Astral Sea which allowed the God of Undeath to place himself into Revvan's womb to rebirth himself on the mortal plane. The plot was stopped, however, as the adventurers weakened Revvan enough for Lu Sadran (who had suffered the loss of her arm by this point) to make a killing blow. With Revvan dead, the undead-fetus within her began to shrivel and was pulled back through the void into The Astral Sea which closed up behind the heroes. Gabrielle Revvan's plot was foiled. Category:Human